


Golden Ticket

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Birthday Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony receives an invitation to Asgard to celebrate Loki's birthday. The only other Avenger to get an invitation is Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokasennaHiddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/gifts).



> This was inspired by your story [For the God of Mischief's Birthday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6424768). Thanks for being an awesome writer. 
> 
> (I was eager to send ya this so pardon any errors please.)

* * *

“Thor,” Tony called out, his brow furrowed as he stared at the thin rectangle of gold. “Thor.” He spotted him in the living room, engulfed in a video game with Clint. “Big, blond, and beautiful—”

“Yes, sweetie-pie,” Clint responded, not taking his eyes away from the TV. Tony snorted.

“As if. Point Break, this thing appeared in my kitchen.” He held up the thin and sturdy piece of gold. Thor glanced over at him and his blue eyes widened.

“Tis a royal invitation.” Thor hopped out of his seat, dropping the controller on the ground. Tony handed him the item that had mysteriously appeared in his penthouse kitchen. “Oh.”

“Did Tony finally do something to piss off more than just us earthlings? Hey, did you steal Thor’s virtue? Nat and I have a pool on who you’ll piss off next.”

“Thanks, Legolas.” Tony gave Clint an annoyed look and it only made Clint’s grin bigger.

“It is from my brother.”

Both Tony and Clint’s smiles slipped away.

“What does he want?” Clint asked, his voice restrained.

“His birthday is nearly upon us. He wishes for Tony to join in the celebration. I must see if my invitation has been delivered yet.” Thor handed the golden plate back and walked off before Tony or Clint could say anything.

“So… you and Loki?” Clint asked, his expression guarded. He still hated Loki even after the truth of Loki being mind controlled had been proven.

Tony held up his hands placatingly. Loki was a delicate subject when it came to Clint.

“I only see him when he’s here to visit Thor. We’ve barely even spoken and definitely haven’t done anything sexual. I’m sure there’s a golden ticket in your kitchen.”

Clint gave him an assessing look before nodding and walking off.

Tony flopped down onto his overstuffed armchair, looking at the invitation. Everything, but his name was in a language that he assumed was old Norse. He ran his fingers over the raised words. He really had no idea why Loki had sent him an invitation, unless it was just based on people he interacted with the most. From the way Thor talked it was clear that Loki didn’t have any friends in Asgard.

He must have been sitting there for a while because when he looked up Clint was standing in front of him, looking at him with suspicion.

“No dice. I checked every residential floor. Only you and Thor got invitations.”

“Maybe they got lost in the Bifrost Express,” Tony joked. Clint’s expression didn’t change. “Knowing Loki he probably only sent invitations to the rich kids so he could get expensive gifts.” That seemed to loosen up Clint a bit.

He snorted out a laugh before going back to playing the video game.

* * *

Tony stared down at the ‘enchanted parchment’ that Thor had given him. They didn’t give gifts in Asgard on birthdays, only well wishes.

He had no idea what to write for the alien he’d only talked to a handful of times.

Tony kept tapping his pen on the table in thought.

It didn’t help that none of the other Avengers had received invitation.

Clint had started only speaking to him curtly. Natasha didn’t sound any different, but he could feel her watching him more than usual. Steve thought it was a great opportunity for the two worlds to strengthen their ties. Bruce was happy that Tony would be able to gather data for them to look at later.

All that didn’t help his current predicament.

The well wishes were supposed to be unsigned, but Tony figured he’d be the only one to use English. He was tempted to ask Thor to pen it for him, but in all likelihood Loki knew his brother’s handwriting.

Pepper was always better at this sort of thing than he was, but their relationship had sizzled out. They’d both been too busy, Tony with Iron Man and inventing, and Pepper with her Stark Industries duties and charities.

When they both had to cancel a date on their anniversary for separate emergencies it had become evident that they both put their relationship second. From there they ended their romantic relationship, but continued to be friends and business partners.

The blank piece of parchment was nagging him. He could already see Loki scoffing at his message, no matter what Tony wrote.

He sat back in his seat, trying to figure out what someone like Loki would want, besides power.

Loki was all about ‘magic’, but that was just another sort of power and Tony wasn’t going to wish he had more.

What did Loki _need_?

Stability.

Harder said than done.

Tony and stability were practically opposites.

He had gotten better over the years though. That came from having friends, more than just Rhodey who he only occasionally saw or Pepper where most of their conversations revolved around work. Now he lived with his friends and hung out with them nearly every day.

_May you have true friends, find a new happiness, and inner peace._

He felt like a yoga instructor, but didn’t cross it out. It was better than nothing.

* * *

Tony was fiddling with the annoying armor that Thor had gotten from Asgard. Apparently it would be disrespectful to wear anything that wasn’t full armor.

He was just glad he’d built up more muscle mass since he became Iron Man. The Asgardian armor was ridiculously heavy, but nothing compared to the weight he had to haul when his suit was working.

At least the armor was in his colors, red and gold. It also didn’t have an annoying cape.

He did look damn fine in it.

* * *

“I still don’t like this,” Natasha said while walking with them to Central Park.

“No harm will befall us in Asgard.”

“No visible harm, perhaps.”

“I have my gauntlets. You don’t need to worry.” Tony opened his palm wide. Metal sprung out from the sleeves of his armor, encasing his hand. The circle in the middle lit up, ready to fire.

“There’s one of you against all of them.”

“I will not let him come to harm.”

“Just remember my defense lessons, Tony.”

“Fine, _mom_.”

Natasha punched his shoulder and Tony felt it through his armor.

* * *

“Those that go through the Bifrost usually stumble their first time.”

“I’ve danced black-out drunk on a turbulent ship before. Interstellar travel is nothing compared to that.”

* * *

Tony had an understanding with horses. They weren’t jerks to him and he wasn’t a jerk to them.

Problem was, he wasn’t sure if that deal translated across worlds.

He could tell right away that they weren’t built for speed, but for the long haul.

He copied the way Thor approached the horse and mounted it. He wasn’t as smooth as Thor, but he did pretty damn good, in his opinion.

Going through Asgard gave Tony a headache. He regretted not bringing his sun glasses. Asgard practically burned his retinas.

It was a straight shot from the Bifrost to Asgard.

Tony was surprised by how few Asgardians flocked to Thor’s side. They gave him a wide berth, awe and adoration clear on their faces. They didn’t even see Tony. It was definitely different than the streets of New York.

He was tempted to pick his nose just to see if anyone would notice.

Tony didn’t though. Captain America, Fury, and Pepper had lectured him on separate occasions on how he was ‘representing Earth’.

Bunch of funsuckers.

When they reached what Tony assumed was the palace grounds, just as fucking shiny as the rest of the place, Thor dismounted like a pro and pulled a woman that was obviously his mother into his arms. He swung her around before setting her down and bowing to her.

“Mother, may I present to you the man of iron, Anthony Stark of Midgard.” Tony jumped off his mount and bowed to her. She was a beautiful woman, especially considering she probably lived through the dark ages. “This is Queen Frigga.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thor and Loki have told me much about you.” He took her offered hand and kissed it, giving Frigga his best charming smile. She let out a delicate giggle. “I deeply appreciate all you have done for my sons.”

“Thor is a good man and Loki didn’t deserve what happened to him.” It’s like he said magical words because her eyes lit up. The color reminded him of being under clear water and seeing sunlight break through it. “You must be the goddess of beauty. There’s no other explanation for such perfection.”

“And he’s a charmer.” Frigga gave Thor a pleased grin.

“She is married,” Thor said with a chuckle.

“The best are always already taken.” Tony let out an exaggerated sigh.

“I certainly hope that’s not the case.” An air of regality eased over her as she looked to Thor. “Show your friend to his quarters. Do not be late this year.”

Thor looked at the ground and Tony almost snickered at how young he looked, like a boy who’d just been caught eating snacks before dinner.

“Yes, mother.” She nodded before being flanked by two guards as she walked away.

“I like your mom,” Tony said when she was out of earshot.

“Mind yourself with her. She is my pristine mother and wife of my king.”

“I’m reckless, but not an idiot.”

“Steve would argue otherwise.”

* * *

Tony was checking out his new digs when there was a knock on his door.

He ambled over, annoyed by how bright everything was even inside.

The fucking door was even made of gold, but felt light. Fucking magic.

He was taken aback when he saw that it was Loki at the door.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Loki said, almost conversationally. He gave Tony a penetrating look that Tony didn’t know how to interpret.

“I never say no to a party at a swanky place. Didn’t think it would be so shiny though. Is all this gold really necessary? Is it pure? Why use such a weak metal.”

“So full of questions. May I enter?”

“Yeah, it’s your home.” He stood the side and Loki walked in, casting his eyes around.

“Some would say otherwise.” Loki sat on one of the chairs in the foyer. Before Tony could ask what he meant Loki began speaking again. “Gold is the second easiest metal to enchant and easy to find. It is pure. The gold is spelled for strength amongst other defenses.”

“What’s the easiest metal to enchant?” Tony asked while sitting across from him.

“Uru. It is very rare. Thor’s hammer is made of it.”

“Is it an alloy? A metal found on Earthgard or somewhere off planet?”

“It is a pure metal. It is native to Alfheim and can be found nowhere else.” He could see that Loki was starting to relax slightly.

“What atomic number is it?” Loki furrowed his brow at the question. “The number of protons it has?”

“We do not use that form of measurement.”

“Damn. Anyway I can get my hands on some Uru? Brucey-Bear would declare his undying love for me if I did.”

“I was not aware you were in a relationship with him.” Loki’s face was carefully blank.

“Nah, we’re science bros, not science boyfriends. He only goes for the ladies anyway.”

Loki nodded curtly.

“I shall see if I can obtain Uru for your teammate.” Loki disappeared and Tony realized he hadn’t wished him a happy birthday yet.

* * *

“You are the mortal Loki invited to his feast,” a blond bombshell said in a cloying voice.

“That’s me, Tony Stark, the first mortal to step into this place in over a millennium.” He moved a bit closer to her, holding his hand out for hers. “And you are?”

She gave him an evaluating look before placing her hand in his with a playful smile.

“I am Amora, the Enchantress.”

He kissed the back of her hand softly and didn’t let it go. She didn’t try to pull away.

“Are you called that because of your breathtaking beauty?”

“That was one of the original reasons, but now I am known as such because of my ability to enchant items. Prince Loki asked me to explain Uru’s properties to you more thoroughly and to give you this.” A thick, metal medallion appeared in her free hand. “It is made of pure Uru.”

“Loki works fast.” He dropped her hand and took the medallion. His first instinct was to lick it, but he refrained.

“He’s actually going quite slow with this venture.” Tony gave her a puzzled look. “No matter. Shall we sit and discuss this metal?”

“That sounds great.”

* * *

Amora was giggling as they entered the great hall. She was holding onto his arm as he came to the end of his story.

“With the All-Father’s permission I shall visit Midgard and see the wonders you speak of so exuberantly about.”

“Good. I must warn you that the humans aren’t as well-mannered as I am.”

“You’re quite devilish, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been called far worse.”

“So have I.” Amora pulled him a bit closer and Tony did not try to resist. “I have heard that you are a great lover.”

“That I am.” Tony grinned at her playfully. “I’ve had many lovers, but none as exquisite as you.”

“None of them were goddesses.” She was steering them towards the front of the room.

“I’ve seen a few goddesses. They don’t compare to you.”

“If you keep talking like that we’ll have to see if they compare in the bedroom.” Her eyes were practically twinkling. “Your seat.” Amora gestured to his left and Tony finally pulled his eyes away from her.

Almost every Asgardian was watching them.

“Thank you.” He kissed her hand again. “You’re welcome on Earth and in my home anytime.”

“Yes, thank you, Amora,” Loki said, his voice strained while waving her off. She snorted loudly while walking away, contrasting with what Tony knew of her. “Please sit.” The switch in his tone would have thrown Tony, if he wasn’t used to businessmen.

“Happy birthday, Loki.” He was surprised that his seat was right next to Loki’s. Tony placed his folded letter next to his own plate, the way Thor had his.

“Thank you.” Loki nodded while glancing at Tony’s letter.

“I only wrote nice things.” Tony winked at him and Loki smiled genuinely, looking happier than Tony had ever seen him before.

“I had no doubt that you would,” Thor said from Loki’s other side.

“Why did you invite me and none of the other Avengers?”

“He invited me,” Thor said.

“You don’t count. Your invitation is guaranteed.” Tony turned his attention back to Loki, looking at him expectantly.

Loki shifted in his seat slightly.

“None of them are as interesting as you.” Loki took a sip from his goblet.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Loki sputtered in his drink.

* * *

“I don’t get it,” Tony said while sitting back in his seat. The food was ridiculously good here and he was tempted to try the mead, but he figured it would be too strong for him.

“The fire represents the beauty of life and the present. Ashes represent eternity.” Loki gestured to the small basin of green flames that sat in front of him. “When I put the letters into the flames the well wishes become ash, eternal.”

“Makes more sense than how we blow out candles to make wishes on.” Tony shrugged and glanced back at the flames. “And the color of the flames?”

Loki grinned.

“Personal preference.”

* * *

Loki let out hums at random points as he read the letters. He looked stoic as he went through the stack. The great hall was nearly silent, making his hums travel.

Tony was bored silly. This had already been going on for over half an hour.

Loki unfolded another letter and instead of his usual sound of disinterest his eyes flicked towards Tony.

Loki carefully folded the letter and it disappeared in his hand.

Without any pomp or flare Loki tossed all the letters into the fire, both read and unread.

The Asgardians started clapping so Tony joined in.

He still didn’t get it, but he’d applauded for a lot less in his life.

* * *

Tony figured that Amora was a sure thing, if he was reading her signals correctly. Watching Star Trek had put having a sex with an alien on his bucket list. He was hoping to cross it out by tomorrow morning.

He was about to follow suit and join in on the festivities when Loki placed his hand on Tony’s arm.

“I like the idea of making my own wish,” Loki said, his head titled to the side slightly.

“The only rule is you can’t tell anyone your wish.”

“Ah, then perhaps you would care to dance?”

“I can’t say no to the birthday boy.”

“If only that was true.”

The Asgardians had a wild way of dancing. It was a lot of bouncing, hip thrusts, and shoulder movements.

Definitely not Tony’s style, but when in Rome…

As the music kept going Tony could see Loki unwinding.

Tony also saw why so many Asgardians wore capes. They liked to use them as dance props.

* * *

Loki pushed through the crowd, making a path for them back to their table. Tony fell into his seat, his heart racing from all the dancing.

Loki was grinning like a mad man.

Tony reached for his goblet, but then stopped.

“What’s the matter?” Loki asked.

“I can smell the alcohol in it. Humans don’t have as high a tolerance as you all do.”

“I should have foreseen this.” Loki held his hand over Tony’s goblet. “If I may?”

“Go ahead, Rock of Ages.” There was no flash of magic, but when Loki handed him the goblet it was filled with one of Tony’s favorite brands of whiskey. “Remind me to invite you to my next party.”

“I am not one of your kid’s party magicians,” Loki said while frowning.

“As entertaining as it would be to see you wearing a top hat and in a cheesy tuxedo I meant so that we could dance again.” Loki’s face lit up. “I’ll invite Amora too. She seems like fun.”

“Amora is not going to sleep with you,” Loki stated bluntly. “I mean, she made a pact that she would never sleep with any of my brother’s friends, not after the incident with Hogun.”

“Damn. Why did she make that promise?”

Loki hesitated to answer.

“I do not know. Are you that keen on bedding her?”

“She’s nice, smart, and beautiful. She’s also an alien, which is an added bonus.” Tony took a sip of his scotch, enjoying its familiar taste.

“Being an alien is a bonus.”

“Definitely.”

“Do you have a gender preference?”

“Why? You trying to set me up with someone?” Tony gave him a conspiratorial look.

“I’m merely curious.” Loki’s expression was carefully blank, piquing Tony’s interest.

“I’ve never had a preference. My only concerns are consent, not catching a disease, and not getting anyone pregnant.”

“Is sex your only goal when it comes to partners?”

“Loki, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you are leading up to asking me on a date.”

“No, of course not!” Loki was clearly flustered, but pulled himself together. “I have thought about it though. Few people are as interesting as you.”

“I did say that compliments will get you everywhere.” Tony smiled at him. “I’ve never thought of you in a romantic sense,” Tony admitted and Loki’s expression became guarded, “but I’d like to see where this takes us. Want to go on a date with me sometime?”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

“Thor, I can’t read this,” Steve said while handing him the thin, golden rectangle. Thor looked at it a moment before his eyes went wide. “What is it?” Now he really wished he’d taken those old Norse language classes that Tony suggested when he first started visiting Asgard regularly over a year ago.

“It is a…” Thor took in a deep breath and a tear ran down his cheek. “It is a wedding invitation. Tony and my little brother are getting married. Loki’s getting married.” Thor’s smile was blinding. “They’re getting married!”


End file.
